Ruby's Loss
by Demonicor666
Summary: (One shot.) Ruby is heartbroken at the fact that Sapphire no longer trusts her anymore and views her as the enemy. It's not too long before things go too far, to the point where Sapphire attacks Ruby. Thanks to Yellow Diamond's complete control over Sapphire, things don't go exactly the way they were supposed to go...


Ruby stumbled back, waving her hands in front of her in worry and fear. "Sapphire-y-you got it all wrong! I was just mad when I flipped that table back at that Motel-you forgave me for that; I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide as she stared at her partner.

Sapphire growled, gritting her teeth angrily. "You. Liar. You think I'm stupid? Think again, I have future vision. I see all the possibilities of you betraying me," she hissed, clenching her fists and continuing to float forward, inching closer to Ruby, who kept on backing up.

Ruby shook her head, tears heavily welling up in her eyes. She couldn't bear this anymore...she didn't want to see her love like this any longer. "Please Sapphy...you're making a huge mistake...it's a huge misunderstanding-you gotta believe me-how can you NOT believe me?!" Ruby choked out, flustered. Upon receiving no reply, she turned her head to stare at the Homeworld Diamond Gem. "Please turn her back...please make her stop!" Ruby begged, flinching back as ice reached her feet, curving in awful angles.

The Homeworld Gem narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed. Her eyes shimmered a bright yellow, her gaze flicking between the two of them. "I don't need to turn her back. You need to convince her that she's right and that you're _wrong_ ," the Homeworld Gem stated, venom leaking in her voice as an evil smirk grew upon her face. Just what she wanted...

"I wish I never met you. You're a disgrace. A disgrace to all Gems. How could I have fallen for someone like you. I should just end you right now," Sapphire threatened, summoning her weapon.

Ruby suddenly grew faint, a sickening feeling pulsing hard at her chest. "No-no no no no no no! Sapphire-stop acting like that! You're going to do something you're gonna regret...!" Ruby said frantically. She gasped as she suddenly tripped back upon hitting her foot against a rock, and she looked up, cringing back upon realizing Sapphire was practically standing upon her.

"NO stop-!" Ruby started, but was cut off as Sapphire lunged down and took hold of Ruby's neck, forcing her up to her feet and then lifting her up into the air. Ruby choked out, kicking out and trying to escape from the other Gem's grasp. Sapphire growled before raising her other free arm up, forming her hand into a fist and then aiming the sharp spikes towards the direction of the red Gem's face. Ruby cried out a choked scream as the spikes slashed across her face, a burning yet chilling sensation rippling from the start of her left eye and ending across to her chin. "SAPP-H-IRE!" Ruby screamed out in distress, bringing her shaking hands up to Sapphire's wrist, pulling back and attempting to escape once again. She knew how dangerous Sapphire can get-crap, she can't get her to let go of her! Sapphire breathed out heavily, tightening her grip around Ruby's neck before slamming her onto the ground, to which the fire Gem yelped out.

Ruby arched her back, pressing the heels of her feet against the ground, pushing back in horror. Sapphire applied more pressure against Ruby's neck to the point where she couldn't breathe anymore. Ruby stared up at her with wide eyes, but suddenly had to force them closed as she felt something wet slide into her eye. Blood from the gash she now had on her face. If she wanted to live, she had no other choice than fighting back. Even if she didn't want to hurt Sapphire. Forcing her eyes back open, Ruby summoned her gauntlets, pulling an arm back and forming a hard fist, only to slam it into Sapphire's arm, the one she was using to hold Ruby's neck. Sapphire cried out in pain and yanked her arm back, holding it with the other and wincing. Ruby quickly scrambled to her feet, stepping back and taking in huge gasping breaths. She raised her gauntlets up, forming them into fists again.

"Sapphire-why-...I don't want to hurt you, please...!" Ruby said, tears streaming down her face, her lips quivering. Sapphire huffed, aiming her spikes again.

"What makes you think I'll stop hurting YOU," she hissed, bolting forward and jumping, attempting to shove the other Gem back. Ruby gasped, stepping back. As soon as Sapphire was within reach, she slammed a gauntlet forward, punching the side of Sapphire's face hard, knocking her heavily to the side, several feet away from her.

Sapphire screamed out in frustration and hurt, hesitantly pushing herself up and recovering quickly. "You bitch," Sapphire growled, making her spikes vanish away.

Ruby blinked widening eyes at the comment, disbelief flashing in her eyes. This wasn't Sapphire; Sapphire NEVER cursed, NEVER!

The red Gem's gaze trailed down to the blue Gem's hand, noticing her gemstone starting to glow, her body syncing white with it. Sapphire's form grew a bit bigger and longer, four legs sprouting from the bottom, a long spiky tail lashing out at the back base. Ruby took huge steps back, staring wide eyed up at the blue figure that now stood there. Ruby didn't even know what it was-it looked like half dog and half demon of a monster. Sapphire bared her teeth, flicking her tail angrily, narrowing her eye, her gaze landing on Ruby. The blue 'dog' leaped forward, roaring out loudly, trying to step on Ruby. Shrieking out in terror, Ruby jumped out of the way, coming to a stop a few feet away. Sapphire whipped her head around to glare at Ruby. Perfect. What a perfect spot for her next move.

Sapphire whipped around, her long spiky tail extending out to its full length, and then, not even hesitating to think twice, slammed it down onto Ruby's body. A loud, blood-chilling scream of horrible agony came from underneath the spikes, followed by a shuddering small crack from the pressure. Sapphire then dragged her tail forward, feeling her spikes dig into the ground as it left the area from where Ruby was. The blue creature lifted her tail and coiled it back, turning to face the red Gem.

Ruby was still there...but...she seemed terribly crushed. It was disturbing to look at. A small shard from Ruby's gemstone had cracked, a small hole in it. Several bleeding gashes were on her body; bloody wounds covering her body. Ruby stared ahead; the only thing she could hear was a ringing, but it faded away as quickly as it came. And she was still screaming in agony, the pain unbearable for her. She wanted to move-but even when she did, she would only feel more pain, which would lead to more screaming, and more movement. She began to sob heavily, her body shaking in pain as she did so.

Sapphire growled deeply in her throat, baring her teeth, her ears twitching at the screams. If this Gem didn't shut up soon she'll make it happen herself. Stepping forward, she lowered her head, cold mists of frost breath circulating at the back of her throat and around her teeth and snout, flickering similarly like dancing flames. Ice started to grow from her fore and back paws, turning the dirt on the ground white and blue, killing off the grass that once thrived there. Flaring her nostrils, Sapphire's forked tongue slithered in-between her sharp teeth, her gaze still locked on Ruby.

Ruby, without realizing it, had shut her eyes closed, her chest and stomach rising and falling very quickly in exhaustion. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't. Her voice was gone. It felt as if there was a deep emptiness in her throat, preventing her from talking, and it pained so much.

The Homeworld Diamond Gem that had been watching began to walk towards the two of them, dismissing the fact that she was heading straight towards danger. Sapphire's head pricked as she heard footsteps, and she turned her head, snarling when she saw the Gem. Instinct took its course, and she began to charge towards her, roaring out threateningly. The Homeworld Gem paused in her tracks, narrowing her gaze as the monster neared up. However, she raised her hand up and flexed her fingers, to which Sapphire yelped out in surprise and was suddenly raised into the air, her feet leaving the ground.

"Sorry that I have to do this, but I don't allow nuisances to keep on living," the Gem stated, and then she formed a fist. Sapphire screeched out in anguish as her body suddenly crushed inside of itself, her physical form flashing out. Then, her neck was snapped to the side at a disturbing angle, and then she shrieked out in agony, her head hanging loose. Silence was all that now came from her. Ruby blinked her eyes open, gasping slightly at the sight of Sapphire's large body being dropped to the ground heavily.

Ruby's eyes welled up with tears, pain hitting at her chest. She watched the Homeworld Gem walk up, glaring down at her. Then, without a doubt, the red Gem began to cry lightly, her tears slowly trailing down the side of her face, stinging the long thick gash she had across her face. She lost everything...she lost everyone...she lost someone who was close to her...the only person who understood and loved her was gone forever. She'll never get her back. She had this strange, horrifying feeling deep in her chest...she didn't know how to describe it. It was at its worst. Ruby now began to sob, shaking with anxiety and hurt, flinching at the pain that flickered greatly through her entire body. She seemed to forget the fact that the Diamond Gem was still next to her, watching her suffer. As if it didn't matter to her. A cold heart is what she had. The Homeworld Gem lifted her arm, preparing to do the same to Ruby as what she had done to Sapphire, but hesitated. Taking a step back, the Homeworld Diamond Gem took a last glance at Sapphire before turning away. She'll let Ruby live. Only to suffer. Maybe she'll die off as time goes by. It's not as if someone was going to help her now. Ruby watched through blurred teary eyes as the Homeworld Gem began to walk away into the pitch black emptiness of the dark sky. Where she was going; she didn't know. But she didn't care. As soon as the Homeworld Gem was out of sight, Ruby had quieted down, repassing the horrid thoughts of what she had witnessed and heard. She was now alone, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

 **Author's Note: Hello. :3 Did you have fun reading that? XD If you want an explanation or continuation to this, say so in the reviews. :3**


End file.
